The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel for a pneumatic tire of elastomeric material, namely rubber or rubber-like synthetic material, where the bead portions of the tire are disposed on the radially inner periphery of the wheel rim, and the carcass of the tire is anchored in the bead portions thereof by being looped around pull and compression-resistant bead cores, and where the wheel has a rigid rim having essentially inwardly extending rim flanges and, axially inwardly thereof, rim seating surfaces for the bead portions of the tire; support surfaces for a flat-tire operation can be provided on the radially outer side.
A vehicle wheel of this general type is disclosed, for example, in DE-OS 30 00 428 and in DE-OS 38 04 505. With these heretofore known vehicle wheels, the lateral rim flanges extended exactly radially inwardly i.e. perpendicular to the axis of the rim in order to achieve an adequate seating pressure reliability. With these known vehicle wheels, mounting of the tire is effected with special tools that must ensure that during the mounting process, the tire bead, which has a larger diameter, can surmount the rim flanges.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate mounting of the tire while maintaining the seating pressure reliability.